Me and JKT
by Modern Whale
Summary: Hiruma kuliah di Jakarta! Dasar tukang ngancem, ia bisa plesir seenaknya tanpa harus meduliin kuliah... DLDR! RnR please. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Sampai di Jakarta! KAKEI!

**A/N**: HAHAHA..HAHA…HA. Pertama kali nih saya menjadikan Hiruma sebagai seserahan. Dan ini fic pertama saya YANG DITANDAI DENGAN TANGGAL. Jadi maaf kalau skip time-nya kecepetan. Langsung saja kita sambut wanita single pertama—ahm, maksud saya, langsung saja kita sambut ME AND JKT! TETONETONEEET!

**Saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Jakarta. Fic ini JAS POR PAN! **

.

.

.

.

.

**Me and JKT**

**Story © Teo Izayoi**

**EYESHIELD 21 © Richiro Inagaki – Yusuke Murata**

.

.

.

.

.

_19 June, 20xx, 15.40_

"APA KATAMU, DEKAN SIALAN?"

Tangan Hiruma yang besar tapi kurus memukul meja dengan keras.

"T-tapi ini kesempatan besar, bukan?" sang dekan—Pak Endou—balik bertanya.

"KESEMPATAN BESAR APAAN? Jakarta kan sepi!"

"JAKARTA SEPI?" Pak Endou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan cuma nonton Putri Yang D*tukar, Hiruma. Tontonlah berita sedikit…"

"Jadi…kau MENYURUHKU kuliah di Jakarta—di negara bernama Indonesia, lalu kau MENYURUHKU promosi Saikyoudai Uni? Sekalian MENYURUHKU kuliah disana?" Hiruma mengulangi penjelasan yang barusan diberikan Pak Endou kepada Hiruma.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Pak Endou, sok kul kayak tukul kepalanya gundul suka nyangkul.

"…Yaudah deh, gue kalah kali ini. Tapi AWAS, gue ga akan kalah selanjutnya!" ancam Hiruma, lalu membanting pintu.

"MURID SESAT! Pake ngancem-ngancem gue aja, emang ini tempat togel? YAUDAH SANA! KALAHIN GUA KALO BISA!" teriak Pak Endou begitu Hiruma keluar. Hiruma mendengar dan segera membuka pintu lagi, namun Pak Endou sudah ngumpet di dalam kloset WC.

"Ke ke ke," tawa Hiruma nakal begitu ia menemukan persembunyian Pak Endou. Ia menarik flush toilet kebawah, dan Pak Endou…

FLUSHED AWAY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_20 June 20xx, 20.55_

"Jadi ini…Jakarta?"

Hiruma telah sampai di Bandara Soekarno Hatta. Desainnya sih dia suka, namun…

"THIS IS MY SUITCASE!" bentak Hiruma. Saat ia hendak mengambil koper miliknya, tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengaku itu kopernya!

"NGOMONG APA SIH LO? INI KOPER SAYA!" bentak si bapak balik.

"Here's my name," kata Hiruma sambil nunjuk nametag di kopernya. Memang benar itu koper Hiruma, soalnya ada namanya.

Si bapak cengo.

"HAHAHAHA! KICEP LO! KICEP! HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Hiruma pun terdengar ke seluruh bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_21 June 20xx, 24.00_

"Heh, apaan itu?" gumam Hiruma, sambil melihat ke arah tempat dengan batu-batuan. Batu-batu tersebut ada tulisannya.

"Wah, prasasti tuh!" pikir Hiruma. "Biar terasa petualangan Taro gitu, gue liatnya sekarang aja, malem-malem gitu! Bawa senter gak ya…Nah, bawa gue."

Hiruma berjalan ke tempat prasasti tersebut. Ia terkejut, karena jumlah prasastinya banyak.

"Egile dah, banyak amat prasastinya. Yang mana dulu yak…"

Hiruma pun berjalan menuju prasasti pertama. Namun tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan seorang bapak-bapak yang tampak heran.

"Set, EH nak," kata bapak itu. "Ngapain ke sini malem-malem?"

"Saya kan turis, pak. Mau liat prasasti." Jawab Hiruma tanpa menoleh.

"Maaf, ta-tapi ini kuburan," kata si bapak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_22 June 20xx, 11.30_

"Untung gue mulai kuliah besok." gumam Hiruma. Ia baru saja bangun, dan wah? Setengah dua belas? Gila.

"Ya udah deh, hari ini gue mengitari Jakarta aja deh," pikirnya lagi. "Coba gue buka list dari cheer sialan itu."

_**TEMPAT-TEMPAT YANG WAJIB DIKUNJUNGI DI JAKARTA**_

_**By: Suzuna Taki **_

_Monas_

_TMII_

_Ancol_

_Dufan_

_Ragunan_

_**P.S Kalo mall/pasar, kayaknya gak usah ditulis ya :P nanti You-nii malah pulang 1 hari lebih telat gara-gara sibuk belanja daster…hehehe…**_

Author: Gak sayang nyawa nih orang.

"Gue ke Monas dulu deh," kata Hiruma. Ia meraih tasnya yang berisi perlengkapan wajib jika pergi keluar. Isinya HP, senjata (Hiruma denger, banyak 'copet' di Jakarta), kamera, kacamata mirip goggle (kalau dicurigai yang aneh-aneh bisa ngaku-ngaku sebagai Agon) dan list oleh-oleh.

Yang jadi masalah, naik apa Hiruma?

"Disini ada bus kagak ya? Eh, itu dia! Apa tuh bacanya? Busunglapar?" kata Hiruma, sukses dilempar sisir. "Eh, BUSWAY toh! Naik itu aja deh."

Di dalam Busway, Hiruma gak dapet tempat duduk. Seperti yang anda-anda sekalian sudah duga, Hiruma akan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

"Move there. I'm sitting here." Kata Hiruma tidak ramah, kepada seorang remaja cewek.

"1cH 4p4d3ch!" kata si remaja. Hiruma menepuk jidatnya. Tak dia sangka, masih ada juga orang alay di dunia ini. Namun Hiruma tak menyerah juga. Kali ini, ia menghampiri seorang bapak-bapak kumisan yang asik baca koran.

"Are you leaving soon?" tanya Hiruma. Antara sopan gak sopan nih…

"Yes," jawab si bapak. "In fact, I'm leaving now."

Si bapak pergi, entah karena takut atau emang bener-bener mau pergi. Dan Hiruma pun SUKSES MENDAPAT TEMPAT DUDUK! *tepuk tangan* *kasih medali*

Hiruma pun duduk dengan tenang, menikmati hiruk-pikuk kota Jakarta. Cie bahasanya. Tapi oh tapi, dia langsung norak begitu lihat McDonald deket HI.

"ADA MCDONALD DI INDONESIA!" teriaknya, sukses diliatin penumpang baswei.

.

.

.

.

.

_22 June 20xx, 11.45_

Hiruma sudah sampai di depan Monas.

"Kok gue inget Kakei ya," kata Hiruma heran. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kamera dan difotolah Monas.

Segera dia upload ke (Fa)cebook.

**Youichi Hiruma**: Ke ke ke! Di Jakarta gue malah ketemu Kakei.

Lalu, belum 1 menit berlalu, berjibun-jibun komentar datang…

**Sena Kobayakawa**: Kakei…? O_O

**Mamori Anezaki**: Hiruma juga suka plesir, ya!

**Kurita Ryokan**: Hiruma, itu apa yang diatas? Es…krim?

**Akaba Hayato**: Fu… Boleh ku-save Hiruma?

Hiruma pun memainkan jari-jarinya yang lincah di Rachel Berry—eh, Bl*ck Berry miliknya. Membalas komentar-komentar yang penting saja. Hampir semua komentarnya gak penting, sih. Kecuali komentarnya Mamori dong, HIHIHIHI

**Youichi Hiruma**: Kurita: Bukan, itu kotoran burung. Gak lah, gue denger-denger sih itu emas. Akaba: Ni orang kalo ada Kakei-Kakeian pasti ngesave deh, udah sono

Ia memasukkan BBnya kembali ke saku celana (dalem). Lalu menimati pemandangan Monas dari kejauhan.

"Band favorit gue: Monas Brothers." gumam Hiruma. Rupanya ia sempat dengerin lagu-lagu Jonas Brothers di baswei.

"Disini ada apaan lagi sih. Masa Kakei doang. Ohira-Onishi di Malaysia. Mizumachi dimana…?"

"Nhaa~? Hiruma-san manggil aku?"

Hiruma terkejut bukan main. Bukan main loh, bukan main. BUKAN MAIN LOH BUKAN MAINNYA! Bukan main loh bukan mainnya bukan main!

"Perenang sialan? Lo ngapain ke sini?" tanya Hiruma yang keheranan.

"Kuliah." Jawab Mizu polos. "Aku kan smart, jadi aku dikirim ke sini! Nhaa!"

"Hoo, gue juga. Yaudah, lo mau jadi babu gue gak? Cuma buat di Jakarta kok." Ini adalah cara bicara yang kasar. Dan kasar tidak boleh ditiru. Anak baik maupun anak jahat jangan meniru ya~ /sok manis

"BOLEH AJA!" jerit Mizumachi kesenengan. Ibarat Lala waktu bolanya ketemu. Hiruma menyeringai kecil, ikut senang karena YOUUU ARE NOTTT ALONEEE~~~ /lagu MJ berkumandang di kejauhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

_22 June 20xx, 19.45_

"Udah jam segini aje dah," kata Hiruma. "Yuk, Mizubabu!"

Mizumachi pun ikut pulang bersama Hiruma. Soal apartemen? Ah gampang, Hiruma tinggal buka buku ancaman. Tinggal tau beres.

"Hiruma-san, apartemennya rapih amat!" komentar Mizumachi. Ia lalu merebahkan diri di kasur. Eh, yang ngeres, sori ye, disini kagak ade lemon, adenye melon :p

"Gak kayak muke lu yak? Ke ke ke!"

Dan mereka bercanda ria sepanjang sore, oh sungguh indahnya~

Plesir lagi? Nunggu kuliah dulu… Kayak apa ya plesir pertama Hiruma plus Mizumachi? Tetap di Super Hamili! /lho Eh, tetap di Me and JKT!


	2. Ancol bikin Ngocol

**A/N**: Oh Ibu dan Ayah selamat pagi… Ketemu lagi bersama author keren. UYE! Maafkan saya yang telah mengubah Hiruma menjadi mahluk bodoh oleh seorang mahluk bodoh (baca: author). Entah apa jadinya kalo Murata-Inagaki baca ini (kayak ngerti aja, hehehe). Betewe, ACCOUNT TWITTER YANG ADA DISINI BENERAN SEMUA! Itu bagian dari Parodi ES21.

**SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENJELEK-JELEKKAN JAKARTA. FIC INI JAS POR PAN!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Me and JKT**

**Story © Teo Izayoi**

**EYESHIELD 21 © Richiro Inagaki – Yusuke Murata**

.

.

.

.

.

_23 June 20xx, 06.15_

Hiruma perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Gara-gara kuliah sialan itu dimulai, ia tidak bisa bersantai-santai lagi.

Heh? Tumben Hiruma bangunnya pagi. Udah insyaf toh? Kiamat sudah dekat…

"Insyaf? INSYAF? HAHAHAHA! Orang gue bangun pake alarm." kata Hiruma, entah pada siapa.

Setelah bangun tidur ku terus mandi dan sarapan, Hiruma berangkat ke kampus. Nah, disinilah masalah yang serupa seperti kemarin terjadi.

Naik apaan Hiruma ke kampus?

"Di Indonesia tuh ada taksi gak sih?" pikir Hiruma. Iapun berputar-putar kayak beyblade nyari kendaraan. Hiruma ogah naik angkot(aro). Ia kapok naik bus, takut ketemu remaja 4L4Y lagi. Berhubung Hiruma kagak tau apa itu "Ojek", gak ketemu taksi, dan kampusnya lumayan deket apartemen, ia memutuskan untuk naik BMW. BMW? Gaya amat!

Iya, BMW. Bajaj Merah Warnanya.

"Mau kemana, set, eh dek?" tanya si abang bajaj. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Hiruma. Hiruma pun segera duduk di dekat jendela.

"Ke Saikyou Indonesia berapa bang?" tanya Hiruma balik. Ia tampak memandangi sebuah Metro TV, eh Metro Mini—yang menurutnya cocok dijadikan bus khusus Devil Bats.

"Ke Saikyou Indonesia Rp. 10.000,- dek," kata si abang bajaj. Si abang merapikan kumisnya dengan sisir. Hiruma sempat melihat nama si abang dekat botol minum. Namanya Bajuri.

Berhubung Hiruma kaya, dia gak protes sama harganya. Uang sepuluh ribu warna ungu pun berpindah tangan.

DUGIDAGUDIUDUGUAGU BRRRMMMMMMMM DUGDUGDUG BRRRMMMM

Bunyi Bajaj begitu berisik di telinga Hiruma. Telinga runcingnya pun ia sumpel dengan kaus kaki, biar gak jet lag. Eh kaos kakinya malah bolong kena bagian runcing telinganya. Jadilah, Hiruma Youichi pun jet lag naik bajaj.

"Ini pertama kali gue naik bajaj, langsung budek gini," pikir Hiruma. Ya sudah toh, namanya juga bule naik bajaj.

Ternyata eh ternyata Jet Lag Bajaj (JLB) ini berlangsung lama.

Di kelas, Hiruma masih ngerasa budek. Seorang mahasiswi di sebelahnya menyalakan lagu K*ngen Band. Makin menjadi-jadi JLB Hiruma.

Masalah besar? Tidak juga. Kalau gurunya memarahinya karena dianggap tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, tinggal tunjukkin warisan Ryuk. Anda benar…Death Note. Semalam Hiruma mencurinya dari Yagami. YA ENGGA LAH. Hiruma tinggal membuka halaman buku ancamannya, lalu mesem-mesem sendiri, jadi deh.

Tapi Hiruma kan pengen dengerin dosennya juga.

"Kapan nih JLB sialan selesai?" kata Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membolak-balikkan buku yang diberikan kampus sehari sebelum ia ke Indonesia. Buku yang Hiruma yakin akan menjadi bahan ancaman universitas ini. Dora the Explorer: Halloween Party.

"Yak, jadi, dimanakah Pesta Halloween diselenggarakan?" tanya si dosen kepada kelasnya.

"Di rumah neneknya Dora…"

Untunglah pelajaran hari ini tidak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kelas yang harus diikuti Hiruma tak banyak. Jadi ia pulang jam 1 siang. Habis itu PLESIR.

"Ke rumah si Mizubabu dulu deh. Trus baru gue ke tempat plesir." Gumam Hiruma. Ia melirik kembali ke kertas yang diberikan Suzuna kepadanya.

UNDERLINED: Sudah dikunjungi

_**TEMPAT-TEMPAT YANG WAJIB DIKUNJUNGI DI JAKARTA**_

_**By: Suzuna Taki**_

_Monas_

_TMII_

_Ancol_

_Dufan_

_Ragunan_

_**P.S Kalo mall/pasar, kayaknya gak usah ditulis ya :P nanti You-nii malah pulang 1 hari lebih telat gara-gara sibuk belanja daster…hehehe…**_

Author, seperti chapter sebelumnya, masih berkomentar: Gak sayang nyawa nih orang.

"Ancol dulu deh, hari ini panas sih."

Hiruma bergegas pergi ke apartemen Mizumachi. Mizumachi, yang telat sadar bahayanya seapartemen dengan Hiruma, ngibrit pulang ke rumah semalam.

"Oi, Mizubabu. Buka! Hari ini gue ke Ancol! PANTAI noh PANTAI!" teriak Hiruma sambil menggedor-gedor pintu Mizumachi. Pintu pun dibuka, memperlihatkan Mizumachi yang lagi manyun.

"Aku dihukum gara-gara gak ngerjain esai. Jadi aku harus mengerjakan 2 esai sekaligus," jelas Mizumachi. Mulutnya memang kalah monyong dari Chord Overstreet, tapi tetap saja monyong.

"KE KE KE! KASIAN," ejek Hiruma. "Yaudah, gue tinggal yak. Ntar oleh-olehnya gue kasih pasir deh."

Hiruma pun berangkat ke Ancol, meninggalkan Mizumachi yang sedang berjuang demi nusa dan bangsa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAELAH, RAME JUGA."

Komentar itu meluncur dari perosotan lidah Hiruma. ia memandang berkeliling. Ancol tetep rame.

Kesal, Hiruma pun membawa-bawanya ke internet. Kali ini Twitter.

**YouHirumonyong: **Ancol. Dijamin ada bakal ngocol

Lalu tiba-tiba BlekiBerry-nya bunyi. Penuh dengan ReTweets dari orang Jakarta. Karena ga penting, Hiruma menaruh kembali BlekiBerry-nya.

Meski rame, Hiruma tetap menggelar tikar dan bandelnya, tikarnya itu numpuk di tikar orang lain. Dan numpuknya gak sedikit. Bisa dibilang Hiruma mencoba mengusir orang dengan cara ini.

Namun, yah, mana ada sih yang nggak terganggu digituin?"

"Ehm. Permisi, pak."

Hiruma menoleh, dan mendapati seorang bapak-bapak berbadan kekar. Badannya penuh luka-luka. Kepalanya botak kinclong. Banba? Bukan…

"Apaan sih? Gak liat ya gue lagi tiduran mikirin Mamo—egh, mikirin kerjaan?" Hiruma sudah bisa bahasa Indonesia rupanya.

"Ini tempat saya. Anda dengan seenaknya menimpa tikar anda di tikar saya."

"Oh. Ya udah." Tanggap Hiruma cuek, lalu melanjutkan mikirin "kerjaan".

Nah, si bapak ini gak mau kalah begitu saja dong. Dia dengan kasar mengambil tikar Hiruma dan melemparnya ke laut.

Hiruma yang melihatnya hanya ketawa setan.

"Ke ke ke! Iyadeh marah. Udah sono marah. Marah sono. Marah sono. Maradona!" sahut Hiruma sambil ketawa setan. "Galak amat sih. Kayak anjing gue. KE KE KE!"

Terprovokasi, si bapak berdiri.

"Saya bersikap kurang ajar karena ANDA BERSIKAP KURANG AJAR," katanya. "Belum cukup-kah tikar anda saya lempar? Saya bisa lempar badan anda juga."

"Lempar aja." Kata Hiruma santai dan cuek.

Tanpa diduga-duga, si bapak bener-bener ngelempar. Orang-orang yang kini bergerombol menonton pertengkaran itu hanya bisa bengong. Hiruma benar-benar dilempar ke laut!

Teriakan Hiruma FC menggema…

Si bapak-bapak mirip Banba itupun tiduran dengan tenang. Setidaknya, untuk sementara.

Karena…

"KE KE KE KE KE KE!"

Suara ketawa setan terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Mus…Musashi…Mus...Mustahil?"

Ya.

Berdirilah Hiruma disana, dengan senyum kemenangan. Puas.

"HAHAHAHAHA! KICEP LO! KICEP! HAHAHAHAHA!" kata Hiruma, persis dengan kalimat waktu ia menertawakan bapak-bapak di bandara.

"K…kok bisa?" si bapak Banba masih terheran-heran.

"Gini loh pak. Tadi kan bapak ngelempar saya ke laut. HP saya kan waterproof**[1]**, jadi saya telpon polisi deh. Nah, saya dibawa pake kapal polisi. Sekalian deh saya bilang saya dilempar ama orang. Tuh polisinya dateng."

"Ap…Apa…TIDAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mizubabu, nih oleh-oleh pasirnya." Kata Hiruma sambil memberikan seplastik pasir pantai ke Mizumachi. Hiruma kini berada di apartemen Mizumachi, sesekali ketawa-ketawa sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Nhaaa~ terima kasih!" sahut Mizumachi senang. "Hirucchi, aku mau ke Ancol dulu, ya. Kasih tips dong?"

"Hati-hati dilempar orang," jawab Hiruma santai. Mizumachi cengo.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC! (Tidak bisa computer)**

*author dipelototi Shin gara-gara TBC*

Anu, anumu anu! /plak

**[1] **Sumpah ini ngasal. Blekiberry kan gak waterproof. Kalo Rachel Berry sih iya…LHO?

Selamat ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, capcus booo~!


	3. HIRUMA TOBAT!

**A/N**: Haloooo~ apa kabar semuanya? Sudah cuci gigi sikat muka belom? Gut gut. Pertama-tama author mau ngucapin terima kasih ke siapa aja yang baca fic ini. Apalagi yang nge-review. Hati selalu berdegup kencang setiap kali liat review baru, hihi. Serasa liat pengumuman UN. Yak, ayuk kita capcus ke chapter 3~~~ Hari ini chapter spesial lhooo, ada kemunculan seorang tokoh yang cukup familiar diantara kita semua.

Kalau ada Shanin yang baca, inilah yang kau tunggu :D

**SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENJELEK-JELEKKAN JAKARTA. FIC INI JAS POR PAN! DAN SAYA JUGA TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENJELEK-JELEKKAN BINTANG TAMU KALI INI. **

.

.

.

.

.

**Me and JKT**

**STORY © Teo Izayoi**

**EYESHIELD 21 © Richiro Inagaki – Yusuke Murata**

.

.

.

.

.

_24 June 20xx, 15.15_

Sambil menguap bosan, Hiruma mendengarkan dosen killer ngomong di kelasnya. Ia melirik ke mahasiswa lainnya. Ada yang sembunyi-sembunyi mainin HP. Merasa ada yang bisa disalahkan, akhirnya Hiruma menelpon Mizumachi—alias Mizubabu-nya.

"Mizubabu! Lagi dimana lo?" tanya Hiruma. Mahasiswa di dekatnya melirik dengan cemas. Kalau sampai ketahuan dosen, mereka bisa mampus karena hari ini tugasnya berkelompok. Mana Hiruma nelponnya pake suara keras lagi. Aduh. Tapi siapa yang berani negor Hiruma?

"_Nhaaa~~ sekarang aku sudah di apartemen, kok. Tidak ada tugas pula. Hirucchi pulang jam berapa? Plesir yuk!" _suara Mizumachi terdengar di seberang telpon.

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi aku belum tahu hari ini mau kemana," kata Hiruma. Hari sedang sangat panas dan Hiruma malas ke tempat-tempat yang diusulkan Suzuna.

"…Apa? Kalian lupa list dari cheer sialan? Dasar pikun!" komentar Hiruma sambil menatap readers.

UNDERLINED: Sudah dikunjungi

_**TEMPAT-TEMPAT YANG WAJIB DIKUNJUNGI DI JAKARTA**_

_**By: Suzuna Taki**_

_Monas_

_TMII_

_Ancol_

_Dufan_

_Ragunan_

_**P.S Kalo mall/pasar, kayaknya gak usah ditulis ya :P nanti You-nii malah pulang 1 hari lebih telat gara-gara sibuk belanja daster…hehehe…**_

Authornya lagi alim, jadi nggak komentar.

"Tuh kan, hari ini panas. Dan TMII pasti lagi rame. Dufan apalagi. Uhm… ke Ragunan aja?"

"_Ragunan itu apa? Tempat togel? Aku enggak mau ikut ah…"_

"Bukan, bukan… Ragunan itu kebun b-i-n-a-t-a-n-g…"

"_Wah! Kebun bintang! Enaknya ke sana malem-malem dong!"_

"Perasaan lu sering ngorek-ngorek kuping deh, tetep aja budek…"

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di apartemen—setelah menjemput Mizumachi terlebih dahulu—Hiruma langsung ganti baju dan browsing internet bentar. Ha? Browsing apaan? Bokep yah?

"Gue nyari info tentang ragunan, author sialan!" bentak Hiruma.

Setelah menyusuri satu demi masa website, akhirnya Hiruma merasa siap untuk pergi ke Ragunan.

"Mizubabu! Ayo berangkat!" kata Hiruma. Mizumachi nyengir, keteknya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "AYOOOO!"

Dengan semangat 45 x 2 = 90—

Author: Eh…bener gak ya? *itung dulu* Oh iya, bener, lanjut!

Dengan semangat 45 x 2 = 90, Hiruma dan Mizumachi berangkat menuju…Ragunan! TENONONETONEEET! Kali ini masalah transportasi dihiraukan, karena ada taksi yang kurang beruntung.

Setelah bayar—ehm, ngancem—Hiruma dan Mizubabu pun sampai di Ragunan.

"Kita ke mana dulu, nih?" tanya Mizumachi sambil membolak-balikkan peta.

"Smutzher," kata Hiruma. "Disana ada kaca gede dan kamu bisa ngaca. Kan kamu ganteng tuh."

Mizumachi menyeringai. "He he he."

.

.

.

.

"HIRUMA! INI SIH BUKAN KACA, WOIIIII!"

"Ke ke ke, bukankah kaca memantulkan bayanganmu sendiri?"

"TAPI KENAPA GUE DIKURUNG DI KANDANG GORILAAAAA"

"Eh awas, tuh gorilla lagi hamil loh, biasanya jadi sensitif, jangan teriak-teriak gitu lu"

"HUWEEEEE!"

"KE KE KE KE KE KE!"

.

.

.

.

"NHUAAAA~ HIRUMA! Nakutin tau gak? Mendingan gue mati membusuk di rumah daripada dikurung di kandang Urashima—eh, Gorila. Gile lu!" semprot Mizumachi. Hiruma hanya menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Mizumachi.

Tiba-tiba mata Mizumachi tertuju pada seorang wanita.

"Hiruma, wanita itu menuju ke sini…"

Dan memang benar. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Hiruma. Dilihatnya AK-47 milik Hiruma, anting-anting Hiruma, gigi Hiruma, jari-jari panjang Hiruma bahkan celana Hiruma juga dia liatin.

"…Mau apa kau?" tanya Hiruma, sambil menodongkan bambu runcing—maaf, AK-47—miliknya. Mizumachi lantas panik. Yaiyalah, ini ibu-ibu gak bersalah malah disodorin senjata. Masa' ngeliatin doang dibunuh? KAN ITU TIDAK BAIK~

Si ibu anehnya tidak tampak terkejut. Si ibu lalu membuka mulut.

"Anak muda," katanya, "Mengapa kau berjalan di jalan yang salah? Kau terlahir—"

"Saya lahir di kandang kuda, Bu," jawab Hiruma.

"Ehm. Begini, kau—bukan, setiap manusia—terlahir sebagai orang baik. Hanya saja itu bisa berubah kalau mereka mengikuti jalan yang salah…"

"Cukup ceramahnya Bu. Saya tadi pagi nonton M*mah dan Aa'." kata Hiruma ngaco.

"Ini kartu nama saya," si ibu tersenyum lalu memberikan kartu nama. Lalu ia melengos pergi.

Nama yang tertera di kartu nama tersebut…

Mamah Dedeh?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiruma?"

Sepanjang perjalanan, semenjak bertemu Mamah Dedeh, Hiruma diam saja. Paling nengok kalau ada anak kecil yang bilang sambil nunjuk Hiruma, "Ma, liat tuh, makanya mama nonton Dunia L*in dong."

Mizumachi jadi cemas.

"Hiru—"

"Sudah kuputuskan. **Aku insyaf**."

5 detik.

10 detik.

15 detik.

"BOHONGGG?"

"Serius. Aku sudah sadar," jawab Hiruma kalem.

"T-tapi kalau kau insyaf, kau bukan Hiruma yang kami kenal lagi—"

"Kau menghalangiku untuk berbuat baik?"

"Nhaa, bukan gitu juga, lah. Cuma yah…umm…aku—bukan, kami semua—belum rela melepas Hiruma yang _devilish_."

Hiruma diam saja. Entah memikirkan tamatnya Cinta F*tri atau ucapan Mizumachi.

"Lagipula, siapa lagi yang mau mengurus buku ancaman-mu selain kau? Dan…kau mau membuang Cerberus? Mau melepas predikat 'Malaikat dan Setan' alias 'Mamori' dan 'Hiruma'? Kau mau? Hanya di 3"

Hiruma terpaku.

Dan membisul.

"Aku—"

"UOO, HIRUMA BICARA!" teriak Mizumachi. Persis sama dengan adegan Tetsuma ngomong.

"TENTU SAJA AKU BICARA, PERENANG-MERANGKAP BABU SIALAN!"

Mata Mizumachi tiba-tiba berbinar-binar, layaknya melihat laba-laba manjat monas (udahlah, pasti tau maksudnya).

"Nhaa~ gak jadi insyaf?"

"Hn. Begitulah. Kau benar. Aku belum rela melepas buku hitam-ku ini," jawab Hiruma. Udah butut gitu masih disayang-sayang.

Mizumachi tersenyum riang. Tak masalah ia dikatain babu sialan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nhaa! Walaupun gak terlalu menyenangkan, aku deg-degan banget waktu lewat jembatan gantung!"

"Ngakunya tinggi, naik begituan aja takut."

"Nggak takut kok. Cuma deg-degan…"

"Lo mikirin Kakei ya?"

"Oo tidak bisa~ kasian Akaba!"

Mereka tertawa bersama dibawah sunset Jakarta.

Eh? Sunset? Author yang tinggal di Jakarta aja kagak pernah liat sunset di Jakarta.

"AUTHOR KICEP, HAAHHAHAHAHAAHHA!" tawa Hiruma. Teo segera menulis ulang kalimat tersebut.

Mereka tertawa bersama dibawah sunsilk Jakarta.

"Author bego, ini mah tambah ancur," pikir Mizumachi dan Hiruma.

"Ganti aja, jangan Sunsilk, Dove gitu kek, kalo nggak ya Clear, kalo gak itu Zwitsal…" komentar Mizumachi.

"Rejoice aja," usul Hiruma.

Oke, kembali ke tanktop…

"Perenang babu sialan. Jujur saja, apa kau senang tinggal di Jakarta?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"Senang banget! Tapi aku suka deg-degan kalau ada demo. Apalagi macetnya."

Hiruma mengangguk setuju. "Tumben pinter."

Mizumachi nyengir, memperlihatkan cabe nyelip diantara giginya. "Mizu gitu loh. Anak jurusan kedokteran gitu loh."

Hiruma terperanjat. "KAU? JURUSAN KEDOKTERAN? Insyaflah wahai manusia…"

"Nhaa, kalau gitu tadi harusnya kau insyaf."

"Heh, aku kan setan, bukan manusia."

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC! (Tolong Bunuh Cerberus)**

*dipelototi Hiruma*

Ahm, saatnya POJOK OBROLAN AUTHOR!

[BGM: SINTA DAN JOJO SUKA MAKAN SOSIS S*NICE~~~~]

Author: Buset. Kenapa jadi ada HiruMizu gini…

Hiruma: KENAPA GUE BISA-BISANYA MIKIRIN BUAT INSYAF?

Author: Ah, dasar kamu tidak indah!

Kisaragi: Anu, Onishi, eh permisi

Author: Lah, tante-tante ngapain ikutan?

Kisaragi: Aku kan muncul di chapter depan. Waktu Hiruma ke *piiip* aku ada disana terus Hiruma kaget.

Hiruma: Hush! Jangan keras-keras ntar gue denger!

Author: Ini harusnya pojok obrolan author, kenapa ada tante-tante ama setan metal gini?

Hiruma: Kayak ada yang mo ngomong ama lu aja.

Kisaragi: Hi-Himuro, EH MAKSUDKU HIRUMA, jangan berkata seperti itu…tidak indah…SUNGGUH TER-LA-LU!

Hiruma: Duh, mendingan gue nonton Luthfie BigBro daripada nonton elu berdua. Dasar dua tante-tante kembar siam.

Author: Cuih pret! Dua tante-tante kembar siam?

Kisaragi: Menurut teman-teman sekelasmu, kau memang mirip denganku…

Author: INALLILAHI…

Hiruma dan Kisaragi: JAMA'AH~~~ OOO JAMA'AH~~

Author: Gile, jadi ngaco gini… Okelah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa di chapter 4.

[BGM: Ji-Ji-Jumonji! Nari bareng Musashi! Pake daster Mamori! Hiruma jarang mandi SATU DUA TIGA EMPAT LIMA ENAM TUJUH DELAPAN!]


End file.
